The Wedding Planner
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Anticipating of Stendan wedding, will do sequel to show wedding.


**Author Notes: This is set after Brendan confessed to Ste about his father sexually abusing him. Though in this universe Cheryl never found out and Seamus is still living and is still living in the village. Disturbing theme, since Chez never found out so Seamus did go through with 'attacking' Bren again, though I won't go into that. So I can keep it T.**

The Wedding Planner

Brendan Seamus Brady and Steven Hay has been trying to sort out their own wedding, though Cheryl Brady doesn't make it easy. As she keeps interrupting them, though she doesn't think she is interrupting anything. As they all sit in the club, having to listen Cheryl's 'amazing' ideals, she thinks their amazing anyway.

"So I was wondering, we could have like five wine bottles on display in the reception with pink wine glasses, no hear me out, hear me out, it will look fab" Cheryl was grinning from ear to ear as she put her arms out, she was dead enthusiastic about it all.

"No Cheryl; we might be gay but were not camp" Brendan replied much to her disappointed. Cheryl always did come out with the most cheesy brilliant tacky ideals as she crossed her arms.

"Right Bren so I thought" Steven was cut of, even though he had more right to speak then Cheryl about his own wedding.

"I think that you should have big fat balloons all scattered across the club and they can be all the colors" Cheryl spoke, with another long grin.

"Cheryl, I think you're forgetting whose wedding this is; because every ideal you came up with sounds like your dream wedding" Brendan commented, Steven held onto his hand to prove a point.

"Well what would you suggest?" Cheryl finally asked, finally letting 'them' speak about their own damn wedding, be interesting how long she can keep her quietness up.

"I would suggest" a voice behind them spoke, that is when they realized she wasn't asking them, despite it was their wedding. Steven sighed.

"Great, go ahead; why don't you do our wedding" Brendan spoke with hidden sarcasm. Anne 'Mitizeee' Minniver sat besides Cheryl with a smile as well.

"I think Ste should wear a nice pink suite" Anne spoke with obvious sarcasm unlike Brendan who kept it hidden so you wouldn't know he was joking though with Anne it was obvious.

"Ha-Ha, very funny" Steven spoke with a sour taste.

As he shook his head, it was even worst then when he had to share a wedding with Anthony 'Tony' Hutchinson and Cindy Cunningham while he was with Douglass Carter. At least he actually had a little bit of a say in that wedding, in this one he seems to have no say at all.

"So who is coming to the wedding?" Anne asked Cheryl, Brendan nodded. Those girls may as well marry each other. At least then, they got the right to speak about the wedding.

"I don't know, who is coming?" Cheryl then asked Brendan and Steven. Who said nothing, just stared in shock that she asked them about their own wedding.

"I invited Amy and my kids; that's if Amy wants to come; I invited Tony since he is my friend you know and I gathered I have to invite Diane as well his girlfriend; Ash is coming if she wants, you two are obviously coming and Bren is gonna ring Eileen to see if she came with the kids but were not getting our hopes up" Steven piped up before Cheryl or Anne could even think of interrupting again.

"Okay, well that's fine; a small wedding is fine I suppose" Cheryl replied, she did hope they invite more but she had to respect their wishes.

"Don't forget to invite Maxine and Nate" Anne piped up, Cheryl nodded in agreement almost forgetting.

"Yes and dad; I can't believe you forgot about inviting your own father Brendan Brady" Cheryl spoke.

Brendan sighed. The though of his father dampened his mood, Steven noticed his sudden change of atmosphere, putting one arm around him for much-needed comfort.

"Cheryl, leave it" Anne spoke, it was quite strange. She never knew Steven knew about Seamus and vice versa.

"Alright, I know you don't get on with him Brendan but he will want to come to your wedding and he should be allowed" Cheryl spoke, Brendan looked down on his hands. Anne couldn't even try to imagine what he must be going through.

"Drop it Cheryl" Anne piped up, as she leaned over to collect her glass of wine. Brendan breathed, then changed the subject.

"if we invite your sister Anne, does that mean we have to invite Patrick as well?" Brendan asked, sounding a little troubled. Anne nodded, smiling to see Brendan frowning at this thought.

"Crap, seriously the McQueen better not turn up; I bet you any money they do come and then Myra scoffs the buffet or Mercy drinks all the drinks" Steven though, also changing the subject for Brendan's sake.

"The McQueen's won't come; Theresa maybe but the others are banned" Brendan reassured him, with a half-hearted smile. Steven gave him one back.

"Jacqui can come; since she use to work here" Cheryl insisted. Brendan sighed again, the McQueen's would turn up for the free buffet anyway and for the drinks. He hopes John-Paul doesn't show up, that would be just wrong.

"Okay, well were not inviting anymore McQueen's Chez; Theresa and Jacqui are the only ones allowed" Brendan tried to inform her but knowing Cheryl; she will invite the whole village, as well as the McQueen's.

"I invited Leanne, since she is my friend" Cheryl grinned. Steven shook his head, she was the friend of his ex husband. Surely Cheryl cannot really be serious in letting her come.

"Not Leanne" Steven moaned. As he moved up to Brendan, looking at him for a second opinion. Brendan gave him a reassuring nod.

"Cheryl, don't you think inviting Leanne will cause some awkwardness" Brendan spoke up, Anne eyes widened. They had a point.

"No" Cheryl laughed, almost forgetting though she was over-excited and was not thinking about the consequences that comes with her planning.

"Okay yeah" Cheryl then said, Anne laughed. Funny how Cheryl remembers despite her excitement. Some more footsteps approached the stairs, as Maxine Minniver appeared walking over and sitting next to her younger sister.

"Patrick has been doing my head in" Maxine insisted, in other words. She wanted to get away from him, he has been getting more aggressive and vile every day. Something is terribly wrong with Mr Patrick Blake.

"Max, do you want come to the wedding?" Anne asked her sister, she knew Maxine would say yes. Anything for a free glass of wine.

"Yeah sure" Maxine replied again it was going to cause some forced awkwardness after everything that happened with Kevin and minor awkwardness for Steven since he had a bit of a fight with John-Paul in front of Patrick.

"Okay; fine I can't really stay mad at you now can I" Brendan spoke, Maxine nervously laughed.

"Right so who is going to best man? Bridesmaid? Maid of honor?" Cheryl asked, getting ahead of herself.

"Nobody, nobody and... nobody" Brendan spoke, Cheryl tutted.

"Bren, you got to have those three things" Cheryl reminded him, he was exactly the same when he married Eileen. Mainly because he knew that Seamus would likely be the one who has to give Eileen away.

"We don't know anyone closer enough to be best man, do we?" Steven asked, out of curiously.

"Dad" Cheryl spoke, Brendan shook his head rapidly.

"No flipping way Chez" Brendan was slowly losing his temper. She is not going to emotionally blackmail him this time. Last time Seamus did end up giving Eileen away, Cheryl did not mean to emotionally blackmail him on that wedding. She doesn't know what he done and just thought Brendan was being very stubborn.

"Cheryl, we don't know anyone close enough so we can't have a best man" Steven presumed. As he tried to think of someone but nobody came to mind except Tony though he doesn't think he even knows him close enough.

"Think Steven" Brendan muttered in his ear. He shook his head, he couldn't even mutter a name. Anne could see them trying to avoid Cheryl's gaze. Anyone but Seamus.

"Tony" Steven quickly said, it was the last-minute decision.

"Okay fine, it's your wedding after all; I mean your little sister cannot have a say" Cheryl was now babbling , feeling sorry for herself and her planned ideals. None that seemed to mix with them.

"It's okay Cheryl; you can have your own wedding soon; yes you can" Anne cooed as she playfully put her arm around her, as Cheryl playfully nudged her back. Looking back up.

"I have not got time for this Mitizeee" Cheryl spoke, Anne was grinning.

Giving Ste and Brendan the 'okay' sign. To tell them that they won and Seamus won't be best man. Cheryl at least agreed about the bride-maids. They will be no bride-maids, no reason since neither are wearing a dress (Though Cheryl would pay to see that, she can just imagine it now, the only man she knows who would do that on their wedding day is Kris Fisher)

"Right, so Tony is best man; oh, who is the maid on honor?" Cheryl asked, she was expecting it to be her. Brendan had to give it to her.

"You of cause Cheryl" Brendan spoke, holding his breath. Cheryl squealed, as she gave him a tight hug. She always wanted to be maid of honor.

"Okay, I can't breathe" Brendan spoke, as she let go of him and sat back down on the black leather couch, still with that silly grin on her face.

...

"No" Steven sighed, as he sat next to him on the couch.

"Eileen won't come either; Amy can't stay away forever Steven" Brendan reminded him, as he looked down on his hands.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did, you know Bren; I meant what I said, I want you and the kids; we will get past this together, Eileen can't avoid you forever either" Steven replied to him, placing his hand on Brendan's hand. A little affection.

"I don't want my dad at my wedding" Brendan breathed, remembering last week and what happened in the club. Seamus did what he done to him as a child, he froze in fear when it all happened. Too 'ashamed' to tell anyone and he was scared of his father even more so.

"No, he is not gonna come; you understand me, I won't let him" Steven couldn't believe that Seamus was still living in the village. He wants Brendan to tel Cheryl but he just can't bring himself to admit all those terrible things that happened.

"So you don't look at me any differently?" Brendan asked very weakly. He won't believe him if Steven says no, he thinks Steven does. After the confession, he noticed Steven has been a little distance in bed. Not too much to make a major problem but enough to make Brendan notice.

"No Brendan, why would you think that" Steven moved up closer. As Steven placed his forehead against his, as Brendan still couldn't tell him about last week. About what happened in the club.

Steven wrapped his arms around him, he knew Brendan needed some affection. If Steven found out about what Seamus done to him last week then he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

"I spoken to Father Des and he will conduct the wedding in the church" Brendan slightly shivering, as all thoughts of last week came back to him.

Seamus took away some more of his dignity. As soon as he finished, he told Brendan. 'You asked for that' and just left like nothing happened. He seemed to of showed no remorse at all.

"I think I should" Brendan paused, he can't tell Steven about last week. As he released himself from Steven's grip.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Steven asked, he noticed that Brendan was hiding something else. As Brendan looked down on his own hands. As he gently grabbed onto Steven's hand, kissing them softly.

"Nothing" Brendan faked a smile. Steven didn't buy it though he pretended to, Brendan will tell him what's wrong in his own time.

"You can talk to me" Steven spoke, not like Brendan needs reminding. As he just nodded simply, kissing Steven's soft, smooth hands again.

...

Cheryl was only staying for a couple more days before heading of to Ireland with her fiancé Nate. She wouldn't miss her brother's wedding for the world. So she had to make it, she sat besides her father. Not knowing of the 'monster' which is inside him.

"Alright darling?" Seamus asked, he 'blamed' Brendan for her leaving. That was his inexcusable excuse.

"Yes daddy" Cheryl smiled, as she cuddled up next to her father.

She always cuddled up to him as child and couldn't get out of the habit. He made her feel safe, the complete opposite of how he makes Brendan feel.

"So I'm going to buy the Dog; Darren Osborne better get packing, I really don't wish to chuck the family and Charlie out but I miss having a pub to look after" Seamus spoke, the way he specifically spoke Charlie's name would make any stranger's skin crawl though Cheryl was no stranger and took no note of it.

"Nancy has got a flat anyway; so they will go their dad" Cheryl always did make up excuses for his actions, though the actions she defended were not major.

"Aye, well by next week; I will be the owner of a pub again and that suites me just fine" Seamus spoke, Cheryl gave a small smile.

"You will be great dad, just make sure you don't overtake Brendan's business" Cheryl smile grew wider.

"My pub will be in firm business with the more superior guests well Brendan business solely relies on drunken fools; so we will never overtake one another, a different crowd" Seamus replied, he was so sly that Cheryl didn't even notice he was offending Brendan in reality. She just took it as a joke.

"The pub will be great with you in charge" Cheryl insisted.

"Yes, the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of that ugly-looking boat house at the side of the river" Seamus informed her. He was basically kicking out two families, the Osborne's and the Savages.

...

The next day drew, the wedding will be on tomorrow. As Steven walked into the deli, the wedding will be on his mind all day now. Which won't please his ex Douglass Carter. As he wandered in, a few minutes late.

"Right Ste, there is some bread that needs kneading" Doug told him, almost as soon as he stepped into the deli.

"I'm really excited" Steven told him, he knew full well that it was quite insensitive but he couldn't help it. Doug was the only person in here that he could talk to.

"Yeah, well can you get over your excitement of marrying Brendan Brady; by the way Ste, I think you're the only person who would be excited about that" Doug still made snide comments based on Brendan and now Steven knows the full truth. He didn't take it as a 'joke' anymore. As Steven slammed the rolling-pin down.

"What?" Doug asked, he never got like this all the other times he said something 'bad' about Brendan. Though things has changed now.

"Don't talk about him like that again" Steven picked up the rolling-pin again. Trying to control himself.

"Suites me" Doug went behind the counter again.

Steven looked up from the counter, as he looked at Seamus who was outside the club across the road. Talking to Sienna Blake about something, likely being about the pub. Steven felt like being sick. He looked away to stop himself.

"You okay?" Doug asked him, he noticed that Steven looked furious. No answer just Steven breathing heavily.

...

The night before the wedding relaxed them both a little bit more anyway. As Steven and Brendan laid with each other, though Steven didn't snuggle up to him. He has not snuggled up to him since the confession.

"Bren,come here" Steven wanted Brendan to snuggle up to him for a change. Brendan was so broken and Steven wanted to protect him for once. Especially now he knows the whole terrible truth. Except for the truth about last week.

Brendan was almost moving up very slowly, he had to trust Steven with keeping him warm. Though he was scared of hurting him the middle of the night. As Steven held out his arm.

"It's okay" Steven spoke, as Brendan kept stopping and slowly moving up frequently.

He has never cuddled up to someone as an adult. As a child he might have cuddled up next to his grandmother and mother but never does he anymore.

"Bren, I won't hurt you" Steven spoke gently. Brendan finally got to him, as he let Steven wrap his arms around him as he let Brendan fall asleep with his head rested on his chest. Something new for them.

Steven kissed the top of Brendan's head, as he watched Brendan sleep, Brendan looked cozy enough. As he kept tight hold of him all the way through the night.

...

When the sun rose, Steven opened his eyes. As ounces of light was peeping through the curtains.

"It's our wedding today" Steven spoke, with a small smile. Brendan lifted his head up. Muttering sorry, that he fell asleep on him.

"Bren I wanted you to" Steven sighed, Brendan really did have a low self-esteem. On the surface you wouldn't think it but when you really get to know him. His self-esteem is almost none existent.

"I want our wedding to be quick so I can spend more alone time with you" Brendan told him. As he tried to touch Steven though could hardly bring himself to as he got up from the bed.

_Fin_


End file.
